Do You Love Me?
by Limxuxu09
Summary: A ONE SHOT. The whole Vongola family decides to play the game 'Do You Love Me'. A little moment between Hibari and Haru. I don't know if this is humorous but it's supposed to be fun. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters mentioned in the story. They belong to Akira Amano. **

"Let's play a game!" Haru Miura exclaimed with so much enthusiasm, making sure that everybody heard her.

The whole group of the Vongola family just came back from the future. Despite the victory over Byakuran, everyone seemed down on doldrums due to the losses of some important people. Reborn had called up a meeting for the guardians in the Sawada home and just finished having a snack when Haru came up with the idea to lift everybody's spirit.

"I-pin wants to play!" the tiny Chinese girl cried excitedly.

"Lambo-san too!" the baby in the cow costume agreed.

"That sounds fantastic! Everyone should join," Nana Sawada smiled while washing the dishes.

However, the male guardians were not really up to the idea.

"I would love to play a game!" It was said by Kyoko Sasagawa, who was helping nana.

Chrome nodded with a shy smile.

"If Kyoko is playing, I will too to the extreme!" Ryohei Sasagawa said passionately, raising his fist. "I'm going to win to the extreme!"

"S-sure, I wouldn't mind," Tsunayoshi Sawada blushed, not admitting that the reason he's willing to play was because of Kyoko.

"If the boss is joining, then I am in," Gokudera Hayato declared.

Bianchi suddenly appeared Gokudera that unsurprisingly gave him a stomach-ache. "I will join if my dearest Reborn will."

"Sure!" the Arcobaleno agreed. "But I suggest you wear your glasses, Bianchi so Gokudera could enjoy the game."

Takeshi Yamamoto laughed with his hands behind his head. "Sounds fun!"

Hibari Kyoya remained quiet from a distant and nobody bothered to persuade him to join. They all still want to live longer.

"So what are we playing?" Kyoko asked.

Haru gave a wide grin. "Do you love me?"

Blank faces stared back at her.

"The game is called 'Do you love me?'," Haru started to explain. "The mechanics of the game is that we all sit on chairs formed in a circle but with one person at the center considered as 'IT'. This person will approach one of those seated on the circle and ask him/her 'do you love me?' If he/she answers 'yes', everyone must stand up and move to another chair. However, if the person answers 'no,' the questioner would ask 'whom do you love?' and the answerer would have to describe a certain trait such as 'the person should be wearing an orange shirt'. Then all those wearing an orange shirt will be the only ones who will have to change seats."

Tsuna instantly looked down at his orange shirt. "W-what if I'm the only person wearing an orange shirt?" he asked.

"Then you're IT," Haru answered. "The person left without a chair to sit on is IT and will be the next to ask another person 'do you love me?' All clear?"

"Yes!"

Everyone went out to the backyard of the Sawada home where the area was spacious enough for their activity. The chairs were then formed in a circle.

"Lambo-san will be IT!" Lambo demanded while jumping continuously.

"Sure Lambo!" Kyoko nodded.

When all are settled to their own seats, Lambo, who was standing at the middle, ran towards Nana.

"Mama, do you love me?"

Nana beamed. "Of course, Lambo."

There was a great chaos as everyone stood up at once and ran around to find another chair. Lambo and Gokudera were aiming for one chair but the older one succeeded.

"Baka-dera! That's mine!" Lambo screamed, pulling out two grenades from his hair.

"I was here first!" Gokudera argued, getting his own weapon of lit dynamites.

"Wait! Stop!" Haru shouted. "New rules! No weapons allowed!"

The disgruntled Gokudera and annoyed Lambo got rid of their explosives. The game was restarted and it was I-pin who was 'IT'. She glanced towards the direction of Hibari but decided to go for mama again.

"Mama, do you love I-pin?"

"Yes, I do!"

There was a scuttling around as everyone made a beeline to a different chair. Reborn, being small as he was, found it easier to skip on the others' heads so he did not have a hard time grabbing one.

Yamamoto ended up sitting on Gokudera who was so outraged.

"Yamamoto! Go away!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

The baseball lover stood up and just laughed for being IT. He decided to loom towards Tsuna.

"Tsuna, do you love me?"

Tsuna seemed perplexed to be approached. "Uh, yes, I guess."

More movement as Reborn bounced around their heads to the others dismay. It was Gokudera who was left standing. He walked towards his sister.

"Bianchi, do you love me?" he asked, almost expressionless.

"Hayato," Bianchi said lovingly. "I am sorry but I don't."

"What?" Gokudera answered, finding it hard to believe her answer.

"Everybody had been saying yes so I want to change the pattern," she declared. "I only love an Arcobaleno."

"You got me there," Reborn stated as he stood up and went to the middle. "I'm it."

Confused though determined not to lose, Gokudera ran towards Reborn's chair.

Reborn looked around, undecided who to ask until he stopped in front of Kyoko.

"Kyoko, do you love me?"

"Yes, Reborn," Kyoko responded with a shy smile.

Everyone hustled around frantically and it was Lambo who stood again. He did not like losing and he started to cry.

"NOOOOO!" Lambo cried, pulling out his Ten-Year Bazooka and riding it. With a puff, his 15-year old self came about.

"Romeo!" Bianchi roared, suddenly holding a poisonous food.

Out of fear, Lambo ran out into the streets and Bianchi followed after him.

"I guess they're disqualified," Haru shrugged. "My turn to be IT."

She knew that her friends would expect her to ask Tsuna and decided against it. Instead, she had thought of doing something daring and adventurous just for fun.

With a grin, Haru walked away from the circle to everybody's surprise. They all quietly watched her as she headed towards the guy who was leaning on the wall, situated far from them.

Hibari must have noticed her arrival but did not acknowledge it. There was a tensed moment all over the place with all eyes on Haru who was now standing a few inches from the Cloud Vongola Guardian.

"Hibari, do you love me?" Haru asked cheerfully.

A momentary silence swept over them and the eccentric girl soon realized that she made a mistake. Instantly, she decided to take it back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Haru apologized again and again while bowing, feeling frightened.

Hibari disregarded her antics and slowly moved farther away from the crowd. With relief, the girl quickly went back to the circle and the game went on as if nothing happened.

"Stupid woman," Hibari muttered to himself. "Almost said 'yes' there."


End file.
